


deltarune but kris turns into a fucking vampire

by Vixxy_Miles



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, I dont even know where i was going with this, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Trans, Trans Kris, Trans Male Character, Vampire Sex, Vampires, because nothing is better than a trans vampire boyfriend, ralsei is just there, very bad words, why does nobody like kris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixxy_Miles/pseuds/Vixxy_Miles
Summary: kris becomes a vampire and this is amazing





	deltarune but kris turns into a fucking vampire

Kris woke up because that's what kids do when they aren't dead. He was looking pale today so he thought he was sick. "I wanna eat some garlic bread" he thought.

He goes down to the kitchen and cuts some garlic bread and suddenly he's writhing on the floor in pain. "THIS IS SOME VAMPIRE BULLSHIT" he said

He looked in the mirror to see if he was a vampire

He fucking was

"Hell yesssss" he whispered and ran to ralseis house (which was in the dark world)

they fucked and got kris pregnant by accident but hey it was worth it


End file.
